


One Terrible Superhero or Maybe Two

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, the boys' humor may be in poor taste, two circus birds universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Dick, Clint isn't a very good superhero. They're still friends, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Terrible Superhero or Maybe Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[DCU, any, "Worst. Superhero. Ever."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/575611.html?thread=80601467#t80601467)_
> 
> I wanted the boys to have a bit of fun after all the recent angst in the main arc of their childhood, and this is a look at what they're like in their future. Well, in a possible future, at least. I'm not making any promises because I am slightly evil.

* * *

“Worst superhero ever.”

“Shut up.”

Dick grinned. “You got your ass kicked by a girl.” 

“Natasha's not a girl,” Clint objected. “She's the Black Widow. And it's not like Batgirl never kicked your ass.”

“Not in public, anyway.”

“There's photographic evidence.”

“Yeah, but yours was televised, and besides, she did that when I was Robin and since there are other Robins, there's no proof.”

“There will be.”

“And you'll still be the worst superhero over. Come on, you're like a cheap Green Arrow knock off.”

“I swear, Dick, if you weren't my best friend—”

“You'd have put an arrow in my head years ago,” Dick finished, still smiling. “Alright, Hawkeye. What do you need? And before you ask—no, I'm not joining S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Relax, Nightwing. I just need to borrow you for a few days.”

“This is going to end badly again.”

“It always does.”

“Worst superhero ever.”


End file.
